Espoirs
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Saison 2, épisode 15 : La police arrive chez Tobias Hankel. Derek entre dans la grange, oscillant entre espoir et inquiétude : Reid et J.J sont-ils encore en vie ? PoV Derek


**Titre : Espoirs  
**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Esprits criminels**

**Spoiler : saison 2 épisode 15**

**Notes : Hmmm, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur Esprits criminels. Je n'ai jamais publié de fanfic sur une série tv; c'est ma première aussi.**

**Ce petit texte est une reprise du début de l'épisode Confession, principalement du point de vue de Derek. En clair, ce n'est pas tout à fait une vraie fiction, car l'évènement décrit ici est celui qui se passe dans la série, mais j'y ajoute une introspection de la part de Derek. Il se peut que vous trouviez cette "introspection" un peu (beaucoup ?) Out of Character. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Pour ma défense, je le répète, c'est mon premier essai sur le fandom, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent.**

**NB : je pars du principe que Morgan et Reid sont proches, presque comme des frères. Mais je suppose qu'on peut y voir une affection plus romantique, si l'on veut. De plus, j'adore Reid, et j'aimerais écrire quelque chose d'un point de vue romantique dans une prochaine fanfiction...  
**

* * *

Les voitures de police arrivèrent chez Tobias Hankel.

Morgan était assis à l'arrière de l'une d'entre elles. Son esprit roulait à cent à l'heure, réalisant de multiples scénarios puis les raturant. Que c'était-il passé ? Reid et J.J avaient-ils appréhendé le meurtrier ? Les avait-il attaqué en premier ?

Il essayait d'éviter une pensée pourtant tenace qui flottait à la lisière de sa conscience, lui soufflant à l'oreille que ses deux collègues étaient déjà mort et le suspect bien loin.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, il sortit sans précipitation de la voiture. Soit il avait confiance, partant du principe qu'ils étaient en vie, et ainsi opérait de façon professionnelle: soit il se laissait guider par une peur primaire et se ruait à l'avant du danger sans précaution, quitte à mettre sa vie et celle des autres en péril.

Il attendit qu'on l'appelle. L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête lui indiqua la grange, tandis que lui se chargeait de la maison avec Gideon et Hotchner.

Il emmena Prentiss avec lui, ainsi que quelques hommes. Torche et révolver en main, ils entrèrent.

Une odeur lourde empuantissait l'endroit : mélange de poudre, de foin, de fauve…et le parfum écœurant du sang.

Une coulée de sueur froide balaya le dos de l'agent Morgan qui frémit, la nuque raide. Inconsciemment, il se préparait à découvrir les cadavres sanguinolents de la jolie J.J et de Spencer.

Rapidement, à la lueur de sa lampe, il découvrit le corps sans vie d'un des chiens de Hankel. Il réfléchit en un éclair : Tobias avait lancé les chiens en apercevant les deux agents du FBI venus lui rendre visite, et ces derniers s'étaient défendus. La question était de savoir s'ils avaient réussi à les tuer avant qu'ils ne les tuent…

Le regard de Derek tomba sur le matelas, où gisaient les restes sanglants de Mme Douglas.

Il cligna des yeux, incapable de concevoir que les morceaux de chair disséminés avaient pu autrefois ressembler à une femme.

« Quelle horreur… » prononça-t-il, les yeux assombris d'un voile de dégoût et d'incompréhension face à une telle sauvagerie.

Une voix hurla derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, arme au poing.

- FBI !, criait la voix à plein poumon.

En l'éclairant, Derek reconnu avec soulagement sa jeune collègue blonde. Celle-ci avait les cheveux en bataille, le teint très pâle, les yeux écarquillés, et elle avaient les doigts crispés sur son arme de service, semblant ne pas les reconnaître. Son bras saignait. Le visage couvert de sueur, elle les menaçait, visiblement sous le choc.

Morgan prit le temps de la rassurer en avançant prudemment.

- J.J, c'est Morgan. J.J, c'est Morgan et Prentiss, ne tire pas. Ça va.

Elle baissa son flingue après une minute ou deux d'hébétement complet. Derek se détendit légèrement.

- T'es blessé ?

- Tobias Hankel est notre homme, clama-t-elle, le regard fixe, sans les voir.

- Oui, on le sait, lui répondit-il.

Déjà, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Où se trouvait Reid ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?

Il laissa son regard errer sur les cadavres des deux autres chiens que J.J avait tué pour garder la vie sauve. Tout à coup il se fit la réflexion que s'ils avaient retrouvé Reid au lieu de J.J, il en aurait été plus soulagé. Il se donna une gifle mentale et demanda à haute voix :

- J.J, où est Reid ?

Mais celle-ci était trop traumatisée pour répondre et balbutiait des phrases de justifications.

La nervosité de Derek augmenta; sans son self control, il aurait volontiers secoué la jeune femme pour la faire parler.

Heureusement, Prentiss réussit à la rasséréner, non sans une frustration et une inquiétude toute visible. Spencer était le plus jeune de l'équipe, celui que l'on cherchait inévitablement à protéger car ayant le moins d'expérience du terrain. La possibilité qu'il soit blessé, ou même mort, était presque insoutenable; jamais ils n'auraient permis cela, s'ils avaient su qu'aller interroger le témoin pouvait se révéler aussi dangereux.

- On…on s'est séparé, il est passé par l'arrière de la maison.

Sans perdre une seconde, l'adrénaline retombant doucement tout en laissant derrière elle un goût amer de mauvais augure, Morgan se mit à courir dehors.

Le ciel se couvrit; d'épais nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent, annonciateurs de malheur.

...

Quelques part, sur la route, Tobias Hankel conduisait tout en jetant des regards à la dérobée au jeune homme qu'il avait assommé et emmené avec lui.

Le garçon paraissait fragile, endormi. Sauf qu'une blessure avait entaillé sa tempe, maculant son front de sang. Peut-être ne se réveillerait-il jamais.

Tobias l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment.


End file.
